


A Policy of Fair Trade

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Magic Potions, vampires but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Ibuki frowned. “What will Byakuya-chan look like after taking the potion? Will Ibuki recognize you? Or will it be like when someone puts on a different hat trying to score two free samples at the grocery store?”
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Policy of Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



Byakuya waited in their usual spot.

There were times in which Ibuki was too early, arriving before him and humming little songs to herself as she approached. Other times, she was late, which wasn’t unexpected given her unique penchant for distraction.

As he waited, Byakuya found that he didn’t dislike these times. The clearing was peaceful, and the small birds that hopped in the dewy grass proved more entertaining than he would have guessed, so long as he didn’t think about just what they were finding to eat down in the dirt. He certainly didn’t want to ruin his appetite for Ibuki’s visit, after all.

No matter how long it might take, Byakuya was secure in the fact that Ibuki would certainly arrive sooner or later. Stability was a rare delight in his life, after all, and he intended to savor every bit of it.

“Ibuki has arrived!” A ball of energy rocketed out of the bushes. “She’s got the goods and brought the foods!”

“That doesn’t rhyme,” Byakuya pointed out, adjusting his glasses.

“Don’t chime in, if you won’t help with the rhymin’!” Ibuki settled down crossed-legged into the grass right beside Byakuya, plopping down a covered wicker basket in front of them.

“I shall keep that in mind.” Byakuya smirked as he glanced pointedly at the basket, not wanting to be rude by delving into it uninvited.

Thankfully, Ibuki dove right in. “Drumroll, please!”

Realizing that Ibuki wasn’t about to pull her hand back out and present the food until Byakuya played along, he droned flatly, “Ba-boom.”

“What was that?” Ibuki laughed. “A firecracker that misfired?”

Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest. “It was the sound of my patients fizzling.”

Knowing that he didn’t mean it, Ibuki cheerfully produced two small items neatly wrapped in cloth napkins.

Despite any initial impression she may have given, Ibuki could be surprisingly detail-oriented when it came to the things that caught her interest, such as her music or new-found hobby of packing Byakuya a lunch each time they arranged to meet.

Carefully, Byakuya undid the knot on the first little bundle to reveal a thick and hardy sandwich.

“I’m sorry that it’s not a cookie statue of Ibuki’s boobs,” she apologized solemnly.

“Don’t be.” Not that Ibuki’s chest was in any way displeasing, of course.

As appetizing as the sandwich looked, Byakuya set it aside for the moment, instead unwrapping the second package. As promised, it contained the small vial of precious liquid. Holding it up to catch the sun, Byakuya admired the way the ruby red fluid caught the light. A portion of Ibuki’s very life was held between his fingertips. It should have been repulsive, or even horrifying, but Byakuya had never been prone to being squeamish.

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Mioda,” Byakuya thanked her sincerely.

“Eh,” Ibuki grinned smugly. “It’s only Ibuki’s blood, fresh outta the ol’ meat sack. If I wasn’t so speedy at healing, Ibuki might be laid up on the bed, waiting for her Prince Charming to kiss her wakey-wakey, eggs and chocolate shakey!”

Byakuya cocked a brow, attempting to banish the mental image of Ibuki truly drinking her shakes with an egg. Hopefully, on the side, rather than in the drink. “And who would this ‘Prince Charming’ of your’s be?”

Likely, it was Hinata, her schoolmate at the Despair’s Summit Arcane Arts Academy. While she was in the musical course learning how to seduce mortals with her song, Hinata Hajime had been placed in the general education section. Even so, the two seemed to get along well enough from what Byakuya had seen.

Ibuki scooted in closer, their thighs brushing until Byakuya felt his cheeks warm, the mid-summer sun growing from balmy to scorching in mere seconds.

“Does Byakuya-chan know why Ibuki doesn’t mind giving up some of her blood?” she asked playfully, answering one question with another.

“Because you are a vampire, and drink your fill once per week during our rendezvous?” Byakuya removed his glasses, wiping them on the corner of his jacket solely for lack fo anything better to do with his hands.

Sighing deeply, Ibuki shook her head as if Byakuya had completely misinterpreted her latest song lyrics once again. Dramatically, she raised a single finger into the air, as if she were about the ask a crowd of fans if they were ready to rock. The finger shot back downward, only to settle squarely above Byakuya’s heart in a poke that may have bruised anyone with less padding on their bones.

“Wrong-o! It’s because Ibuki’s heart is already so full of love, there’s no room in there for anything else!”

“A general zest for life, I presume?” Byakuya grasped at straws, suddenly aware of how sweaty his palm had grown, still clasped around the vial.

A second slender hand, rough with the callouses of a guitar player, pressed up against Byakuya’s chest. “The only thing zesty around here is you, Big Boy.”

Routine took hold, and Byakuya bared his neck. Just routine, quid pro quo, and nothing more. Blood for blood. Should the potion fail, should he need to flee when the time came, when the others of her kind discovered him… Best not get attached.

The lips on his neck spoke louder than the voice of reason in his head.

Byakuya let out a soft hiss, one that she most certainly heard as fangs sank deeper. “This is certainly one way to keep you quiet for a few moments,” he managed, filling the air just to hear a voice that wasn’t inside of his skull.

The vial slipped from his fingers, falling to the grass and Byakuya cracked his eyes open, straining to glance downward without moving his neck. Thankfully, the cork was still firmly in place.

Moments later, Ibuki pulled back, immediately pressing one of the cloth napkins to the twin puncture wounds.

“Will it be enough?” she asked soberly, lips stained red.

“I should ask you the same,” Byakuya said, taking the cloth from her and folding the stained side inward. “You only feed once per week. Is that truly enough to sustain you?”

She was so thin, Byakuya worried as he used the clean side of the cloth to wipe the corners of Ibuki’s mouth. As she leaned into the touch, Byakuya wondered if it was safe for her to give up so much of her own blood for his sake. Was it even right of him to ask for such a thing of someone who had shown him such kindness when no others would?

Ibuki shook her head, picking up the fallen vial, sloshing the liquid back and forth. “Will Byakuya-chan be able to make the potion with this teeny-weeny much?”

Byakuya took the container from her, fingers lingering perhaps just a moment too long. For a woman that many would consider to be undead, her hand was comfortingly warm.

He nodded, confident. Excitement and nerves swelled in his chest. “This will become an ingredient in the final dose. Once consumed, the transformation shall be complete, and I can live freely amongst your kind. No one will recognize me as the foolish human who stumbled into town two months prior. The hunt will cease, soon forgotten in favor of whatever shiny new toy rolls about next.”

Rather than sharing in his joy, Ibuki frowned. “What will Byakuya-chan look like after taking it? Will Ibuki recognize you? Or will it be like when someone puts on a different hat trying to score two free samples at the grocery store?”

A stray bead of blood ran down the side of Byakuya’s neck. Neither did anything to stop it. 

Byakuya pressed the damp cloth into Ibuki’s hands, this time clutching them with purpose. “You will know, because your feelings will remain the same, Mioda. You will know me as I know you.”

“Kyaaaa!” Ibuki squealed, stamping her feet on the ground. “Ibuki’s Prince Charming is just way too cool for school!”

Hopefully she couldn’t feel his palms sweating through the bloodied cloth.


End file.
